Veronica Taylor
Veronica Taylor is an American voice actress for the 4Kids dubbing company. She first started out in school plays. For acting, Taylor attended The Catholic University of America for college and Brandeis University for graduate school. She also toured with Catholic U's National Players. Veronica was later recruited for the 4Kids company. She was then cast in Pokémon as the main character, Ash Ketchum. Veronica is famous for being the original voice of Ash. She continued voicing him until 2006. She also provided the voice of May from 2003 to 2006. That was the time when 4Kids lost rights to the show, and Pokémon USA decided to replace Veronica Taylor and the other members of the original cast. She was replaced by Sarah Natochenny who took over the role of Ash Ketchum and Delia Ketchum, and Michele Knotz who took over the role of May. During this time, Veronica was emotional because she lost not only a role - but a character who was very dear to her heart. Veronica's other notable roles include Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruune from Slayers, Narue Nanase from World of Narue, Clawdia from Fighting Foodons, Nico Robin from the 4Kids adaptation of One Piece, Carly Carmine in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Tori from Tai Chi Chasers. Her most recent role is the English voice of Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meiou for the VIZ Media dub of both the original Sailor Moon anime, and Sailor Moon Crystal. Humans *Ash Ketchum (IL001-AG145, movies 1-8, A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Mewtwo Returns) *May (AG001-AG145, movies 6-8) *Delia Ketchum (IL001-AG133, movies 2-3) *Cindy & Suzie (IL005) *Sophia *Queen (AG044) *Mariah (AG086) *Gary's cheerleaders (IL063-JE154) *Erika's Assistant 3 (purple hair), 4 (blue hair) and 5 (brown hair) *Red (AG086) *Hun *Towa *Dr. Fuji's wife *Trainer with Pidgey (IL014) *Female customer (IL018) *Festival goers (IL020) *Missing Boy (dark red hair) (IL027) *Boy in red shirt, Mother (IL042) *Female Announcer, all misc. females (IL052) *Schoolchildren (IL053) *Computer voice (IL056) *Meteorologist (IL057) *Woman, Girl, Female Campers (IL062) *Reporter 2 (IL075) *Intercom voice (IL075) *Tourists (OI003) *Girl 1 (OI010) *Servant girl (OI015) *Female audience member (OI031) *Townswomen (OI033) *Woman with handout (JE006) *Winthrop's Trainer (JE008) *Girl who lost earrings (JE011) *Contest judge 2 (JE019) *Townswomen (JL030) *Female Trainer 4 (JE031) *Boy 2 (JE041) *Female Students (JE050) *Audience (JE053) *Townswoman (JE057) *Students (JE066) *Boy 1 (JE075) *Townswoman (JE082) *Teacher (JE085) *Race contestant (JE112) *Female crowd members (JE118) *Trainer 4 (JE146) *Angry crowd member (AG013) *Team Magma grunt (AG027) *Woman (AG042) *Wife (AG086) *Child 5 (AG117) *Female scientist (Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo's Origin) Pokémon *Misty's Goldeen (IL002) *Diglett *Goldeen (IL007, IL012) *Sentret *Teddiursa (AG086) Non-Pokémon Roles *Galaxina (Sonic X) *Emeraldas (Maetel Legend) *Clawdia/Dia (Fighting Foodons) *Yukino Miyazawa (His and Her Circumstances) *Kenta, Chris (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Narue Nanase (The World of Narue) *Fonda Fontaine (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''(Seasons 2 and 3)) *Nana (''Nana, Seven of Seven seven) *Ancient Fairy Dragon, Carly Carmine/Dark Carly (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) *Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunne (Slayers 14 onward) *Silica, Rowlin (Kirby, Right Back at Ya) *Fubuki (Arcade Gamer Fubuki) *Sheep (Word World) *Tori (Tai Chi Chasers) *Miyabi (Ninja Nonsense) *Princess Diaspro (Winx Club (4Kids Version)) *Evil Queen (Angel's Friends (Episode 4 onward)) *Mira Tsukumo, Sei, Tori's Grandmother (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Whyatt's Mother (Super Why!) *Ruby (Super 4) *April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(2003 series)) *Max Taylor, Aki Taylor (''Dinosaur King) *Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh (Sailor Moon (Viz Media dub) and Sailor Moon Crystal) *Mixie Bot (Fizzy's Lunch Lab) *Romona (Chuck Vanderchuck's Something Something Explosion) *Sputnik (Astroblast!) *Mofy, Mogu and Sora (Mofy) (no relation to Modern Family) Video Games *''Pokémon Puzzle League'' - Ash Ketchum *[[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] - Goldeen *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Cosmos *''Valkyrie Profile''- Freya, Jayle, Aelia, Fuyuki *''Shadow Hearts'' - Alice Elliot, Margarete Gertrude Zelle *''Ape Escape 2'' - Jimmy (US Version) Trivia *According to Behind the Voice Actors, voicing Ash was her favorite role in her career. *Her favourite Pokémon are Pikachu and Ho-Oh. *Veronica met her successor, Sarah Natochenny, during a recording session of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's when recording the voices of Carly Carmine and Stephanie respectively. *Her favorite Pokémon movie is Pokémon The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back. *The voice she uses for Sentret is a combination of her voice, and her daughter's voice as well. *Taylor is also a Washington Redskins fan. *As of 2016 Veronica Taylor is still willing to return to Pokémon, but hasn't been given the chance. Character Gallery Ash OS.png|Ash Ketchum (Seasons 1 - 8) May character.jpg|May (Seasons 6 - 8) Delia Ketchum.jpg|Delia Ketchum (Seasons 1 - 8) Sophia.png|Sophia Young Sophia.png|Young Sophia Gary's Cheerleaders.png|Gary's cheerleaders (The Battle of the Badge - Can't Beat the Heat!) Ash gets kicked out of Celedon perfume shop.png|Erika's assistant 3 IL026 3.jpg|Erika's assistant 4 (left) and 5 (right) IL042 2.jpg|Boy in red shirt from IL042: Showdown at Dark City (bottom left) Townswoman.jpg|Townswoman from JE082: The Heartbreak of Brock Misty Goldeen anime.png|Misty's Goldeen (Pokémon Emergency!) Diglett.jpg|Diglett Category:Actors Category:English Voice Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors Category:Female Voice Cast Members